Wang Dao Ming
Wang Dao Ming ''(汪道明)'' was born August 14, 1994. Wang is a former sixth generation member of the group Happy Jikan, debuting in September 2008 and officially graduating from the group in December 2017. History 2007-2008 In 2007,Wang Dao Ming auditioned for the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions~. Spetember 19,2008,at the Happy Jikan ~Hey Six!~ Concert Tour Fall 2008, Wang was revealed one of the winners of the audition. 2010 March 17,she had a her first solo event,along with fellow member,Zeng Yun. June 18,Wang formed the one-shot unit,Hǎo yàng de!,with fellow Happy Jikan member Wu Jiao. 2011 May 20,two days after the graduation of Happy Jikan fifth generation member,Yin Lu,Wang became the "co-boss" of Happy Jikan. June 14,Wang was diagosed with pneumonia, which put a pause on her activities in Happy Jikan until July 3. 2017 February 12, Wang announced that she would be officially graduating from Happy Jikan, Hello! Project and UP FRONT PROMOTION as a whole to continue college in China. Her graduation is set to take place in Fall 2017, and she will be pursuing a career in film directing at the Beijing Film Academy in Haidan District, Beijing, China. December 2, Wang Dao Ming offficially graduated from Happy Jikan. She announced that she'd officially be returning to China in early February. Bio *'Name:' Wang Dao Ming (汪道明) *'Nickname(s): '''Ming Ming *'Birthdate: November 14,1994 (age 18) *'Birthplace: '''Shenzen,China *'Bloodtype: AB *'Height: '''160 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member **2017-12-02 Graduated *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2008-09-19 Member **2017-12-02 Graduated *'Years in Hello!Project: '''9 years *'Former Happy Jikan Color': '''Red' *'Former Hǎo yàng de! Color': Light Green *'Former Bella Ragazza Color': Purple *'Specialty: '''Has a very wide vocal range *'Looks Up To: Cheng Jingfei, Tanaka Reina and LinLin *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Happy Jikan (2008-2017) **Hǎo yàng de! (2010) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-2017) **Bella Ragazza (2012-2017) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-2017) Discography Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE #Hold On! #Sekushina Babe. #YOUTH! #School Girl Love #Renai Spirit! #MIRAI LOVE #Tantei Shojo #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí # Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn # Kiss no nai Haru / China Dolls # Himitsu Koe Watashi / Zettai ni - Watashitachi no Iro - / Yuǎnlí Mòshēng Rén #Kono Ai ga Wakaranai / Yīnyuè de dìngyì / Chance of RAIN #Flashback / Watashitachi no kokoro no Uchi no Tooitsu / Zài gélín chūn zǐ wěn #Senaka Kara Dakishimete / Arashi no yoru ni wa / Huópō #Akogare no Popstar / COLOR CRISIS!! / Subete wa Tochuu Keika #Otona no Kokoro o Motsu Teenager / Suite iru Ichi / Wǒmen shàng cì (Final) MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance Hǎo yàng de! #Měi Lì Bella Raggaza #Ciao e Arrivederci H.P SUPER IDOLS #Victory! Trivia *She is close friends with fellow Happy Jikan member Hoi Daiyu,Wu Jiao,and Morning Musume member Iikubo Haruna. *Wang's audition song for the sixth generation auditions was Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!. *During the auditions,she often helped Wu Jiao because she seemed to be struggling *Wang became a fan of Happy Jikan in 2004. *Said her dream is to make the sixth generation the longest lived Happy Jikan generation. *Considered to be one of the best vocalists in Hello! Project history. Her vocals are often compared to former member Su Meili. *Wang is currently the most popular Happy Jikan member. Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hǎo yàng de! Members Category:Births in 1994 Category:Hǎo yàng de! Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Bella Ragazza Category:November Births Category:Red Member Color Category:2008 Debuts Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Light Green Member Color Category:Blood Type AB Category:1994 Births